


It's Not Obvious (But You're Mine)

by Wingschester7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mates Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mutual Pining, Not hunter Dean, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingschester7/pseuds/Wingschester7
Summary: "Oh, you are very much mistaken, Raphael. But you did not give me the chance to introduce you to my mate, Dean."Mate? Dean echoes in his head feebly. Since when?Castiel doesn't pull him closer like Raphael's over the top territorial display but rather settles for giving him a look so full of warmth that it makes his toes curl in pleasure despite the shock of his words.





	It's Not Obvious (But You're Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some angst to be honest which I kinda achieved... *squints at fanfic* ???

The annual angels' gathering was in full swing and Castiel fidgeted with his collar, dressed in the customary blue cloak representative of his garrison, pulling at it while his eyes darted around the room.

_Where the hell had Dean gone?_

He was the only one who Castiel could rely on, the only who would actually agree, to make sure he wouldn't stab either himself to escape the boredom or someone else out of spite. Apart from his family, none of which who were present, he didn't have many friends among the rest of the angels.

He had met Dean on one of his random trips to mortal Earth. The man had been working his was to an aneurysm at the sight of his towering black wings while Castiel struggled to hide them from human eyes. Thankfully, Dean's initial reaction had faded to unabated curiosity and he demanded Castiel for insight into the supernatural world in exchange for offering the angel a place to stay whenever he visited. And slowly, they began a friendship which had no end.

What his best friend of five years didn't know was that Castiel had stupidly gone ahead and fall in love with the human. Of course, there was no way he could ever win Dean's affections who had never once indicated an iota of interest in him and besides, he has nothing to offer. Being leader of a war faction has kept him away from home, from building up riches or even have any sort of social standing.

He gives a dejected sigh as he makes his way to one of the chairs in a corner to have a moment of peace. He had always found attending the event a chore and this time was no different.

No matter what he did to get out of it, he has never manage to convince Naomi that he was not needed here. She'd just give him a stern look saying, "It is your duty as the head of your garrison to attend and show our unity and strength - " at which point Castiel would tune her out, resigned to his fate.

He is adjusting his wings behind him carefully as sits down when he hears his name.

"Hey, Cas!"

He looks up at the man approaching him and can't help but smile warmly as Dean balances two small pies in his hands while seating himself opposite Castiel.

"These apple pies looked so good, man! Here, I got you one as well!"

The angel watches Dean promptly attack the pastry in front of him and his breath catches in his throat as the man closes his eyes in pleasure and sucks on his fingers to lick away the warm filling. It's strange, but he finds himself oddly entranced by the pink tongue darting out chase any stray pieces or the way his cheeks hollow out showing off his dimples -

"Use the damn spoon, Dean." Castiel reminds him, forcing himself out of his thoughts.

Dean gives him a sheepish look then frowns at him. "Why aren't you eating?"

"You have it." Castiel pushes his plate away. "I'm not really hungry."

The other man's frown deepens. He leans forwards to talk quietly, "Cas, come on, I know you hate this - but it's not so bad. At least they got food, I mean, I could do with some beer and actual music but," he shrugs, " - it's kinda cool."

"I suppose you are right." The angel says after a minute. "Sorry for not being a better company tonight."

Dean watches the angel's shoulders droop and hurriedly cuts him off. "No, Cas! What are you talking about? The only person I would come to this stupid thing with is you."

He scoots closer to Castiel. "We can totally bail if really want to." He says seriously. "But first you seriously gotta try this! It's the stuff of heavens!" Dean chuckles at his own joke and Cas can't help but mirror him.

After carefully cutting a bitesize piece of the pie, Dean offers the spoon to the angel. But when Cas moves to take it from him, Dean shakes his head. "I'm feeding you, Cas. Open your mouth."

Castiel is sure there is heat rising in his cheeks but tries to concentrate on obediently parting his lips. And realises that Dean was at least right about one thing - the pie really was beyond delicious - as he can't help but moan out loud at the burst of flavour in his mouth.

Dean's spoon clatters to the ground startling Castiel.

"Dean, are you okay?" Dean seems slightly dazed, staring wide-eyed at him and blinking at the question.

"Sorry, sorry - " he bends down to pick it up when Castiel hears a voice across them.

"Oh Castiel! Why are you hiding away over here!" A tall, dark skinned angel with gold tipped pale wings approaches Castiel with a human woman in tow. "Come join us on the floor."

"Raphael." Castiel stiffens but still stands to greet the other angel. "You will have to forgive me, you know how great I am at socialising." He gives a grimace at the other angel, meanwhile Dean has managed to wiggle his way to flank Castiel's side.

He can't help but pick up on the tension in Cas' shoulders and peruses Raphael and the human for any sign of trouble and immediately finds it. The other angel is looking at Castiel with something akin to condescension in his eyes and not even trying to hide.

"Of course, Castiel, it's entirely understandable," Raphael slides his arm possessively around the waist of the woman next to him. "It must be difficult to be around so many mated angels while you are still alone after all these centuries."

Dean barely manages to prevent his jaw from dropping at the blatant derision and glances over at Castiel to see his reaction. The angel eyes are blue steel and his face completely impassive.

There is a brief moment of silence then Castiel laughs, his voice couldn't sound more smug if he tried. "Oh, you are very much mistaken, Raphael. But you did not give me the chance to introduce you to my mate, Dean."

 _Mate?_ Dean echoes in his head feebly. _Since when?_

Castiel doesn't pull him closer like Raphael's over the top territorial display but rather settles for giving him a look so full of warmth that it makes his toes curl in pleasure despite the shock of his words.

Dean doesn't know what the hell is going on but somehow keeps his face arrested in a mild expression as Raphael not so subtly examines him like a bug under his foot.

"Well, this is certainly a _pleasant_ surprise - "

"If you will excuse me and my mate," Castiel interrupts him, " - we have somewhere to be. Didn't you ask to see the garden, beloved?" And with that Castiel sidesteps Raphael and practically drags Dean across the room, not without gaining more few open stares. Dean, however, is too astounded at the endearment to react.  
~

"Dean, I'm so sorry for what happened in there," Cas begins in pleading tone, "I honestly don't know what came over me. Will you forgive me and - and we can both just forget this?"

The longer Dean blankly stares at him, the more Castiel's expression falls.

"Dean?"

"I don't understand." He finally says, "Why did you call me your - your mate?" Dean stumbles over word.

"I'm sorry, I made a terrible mistake - "

"A mistake." Dean repeats hollowly.

"It's just that - Raphael lives to taunt me about the absence of a mate," the angel voice is small, "It's been over a millennia, no one has ever had to wait that long to meet their companion and - and everyone thinks I'm fated to be alone."

Dean is horrified to hear the utterly defeated tone and it's enough to momentarily distract him from his own heartbreak.

"So you totally lost it infront of doucheface in there, huh?"

"I'm so ashamed of myself right now. Especially because it's so obvious it's a lie."

He didn't think it could feel any worse but the angel's words twist something sharp deeper inside him. Of course, someone like Dean couldn't possibly belong to someone like Castiel.

"Obvious?"

"Suitability is important in a potential mate," Castiel hesitates. "And it's apparent to everyone that we are of different station - "

Dean knows he has no right to feel angry at Cas for not returning his feelings but he can't be expected to be rational right now. "You mean because I'm human? So a human is enough for that asshole but not for you. Damn you to hell, Cas."

Castiel gapes at him confusion, "That's not what I meant, Dean. I - "

"Save it, Cas! I know exactly what you meant." He shakes his head at him. "I want to go home." He swallows back a sob, he had hoped that, if nothing else, at least they would always remain friends but Cas had made his opinion about him quite clear.

"No."

"Fine, then I'll find someone else to take me back." He snaps as he moves past him.

Castiel's hand shoots to grab his arm but before Dean can wrench it away he finds his lips being covered by a pair of chapped ones. His body must be nearing its full capacity for shock because it takes almost half a minute before he finds enough sense to push away the angel.

"What the hell?" he asks clearly pissed off, "How dare you think you can just kiss me after what happened?"

"Because you are mine. You really are my mate, Dean. I have known that for a long time now."

Castiel steps forwards when Dean starts to shake his head. "But you said - "

The angel crowds up against him and Dean admits there is nothing but sincerity in his expression.

 _"I'm_ the one not adequate enough for you. Angels are known to cherish their mates and shower them with daily attention and material wealth - but being a soldier would keep me from achieving that. If I cannot court you properly then I won't do so at all." His smile is sad.

"Don't you know me at all, Cas?" Dean chokes out. "I don't care about any of that, you assbutt."

Castiel gives a small laugh, "I didn't feel my advances would be welcome. I couldn't expect you to leave your brother behind for me."

Green eyes roll in exasperation. "Seriously? Plenty of people manage long distance relationships, man. And plus," Dean flicks a finger at his feathery appendage, " - you've got this built-in aviation system to bring you to me whenever I want, so... I'm game if you are."

Castiel stares in wonder at Dean before surging forward and wrapping him in his wings in a tight hug. "Oh Dean..."

"By the way, angel,"Dean whispers in his ear, " - that was a shitty first kiss so maybe we could give it another go?"

Castiel draws back to grin at him. "Anything to please my mate."

~

**Author's Note:**

> Dean: So what do you say we go back in there and show 'em who's the angel in town with a brand new mate?  
> Castiel: *pouts* But I wanna stay here and kiss you some more.  
> Dean: Well, as long as you promise to bring me more of those pies...  
> Castiel: ...  
> Castiel: I knew it.  
> Castiel: I knew you were just after the damn pies.  
> Dean: Hey, what happened to 'Anything to please my mate'?  
> Castiel: *grumbles* Assbutt.


End file.
